


One More Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst?????, M/M, be the judge, idk what to tag anymore, second fic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Forgotten umbrellas on a rainy day were not supposed to be a good thing but for Seongwoo, it is.





	One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this way back May/June but I didn't have the courage to finish it tbvh. I just got inspired recently, especially towards the ending. The series of events in the fic maybe confusing and fast-paced, and I'm really sorry about that. This is pretty much unbeta-ed. 
> 
> But I do hope you'll enjoy reading this one!!

It was raining cats and dogs the first time Seongwoo met Minhyun. Under the shed roof of a flower shop which they both desperately ran off as soon as the rain started pouring. There were no other establishments nearby that can offer a roof to shelter them from the rain.  
  
  
A soft _'ah'_ can be heard from his side. So being the curious bud that he is, he immediately whipped his head to the right to see where the noise came from. He hadn't notice that another human being also took refuge on the shed because of the rain. 

 

  
But what he saw amazed him to the core. Beside him was, in his opinion, the perfect human being. Seongwoo can attest that he quite has a high standard when it comes to men but this? This man, from his perfectly sculpted nose bridge to his jaw which he was so sure that can cut into anything, eyes that resemble that of a fox, plump lips that are noticeably red from biting due to frustration, even the way he frowns — the way his forehead scrunches as his frown deepens; it was all new to Seongwoo. 

 

He hadn't really realized that he had been staring for quite a while now, too long that the said man turned his head to the side letting him stare at two beautiful chocolate orbs he's ever seen. 

 

  
_"Hi."_ Seongwoo said before he could even stop himself. He and his big mouth.  
  
_"Uhm... hello?"_ Comes the man's unsure reply. He can't blame him though, he's pretty sure that the man grew up with the motto of 'Don't talk to strangers'.  
  
_"I guess you have forgotten your umbrella?"_ By scrunitizing the man earlier, he can sense that this one is included in the organized type. Judging from his perfectly combed hair that has now been disheveled due to frustration.  
  
_"I actually brought them, but I accidentally left it somewhere."_ Tha man's expression turned from exasperation to sadness. He wonders what the man was thinking because he seemed really gloomy while maybe remembering the series of events that lead him up to where he is now, under the shed of a closed flower shop with a stranger.   
  
_"I'm Seongwoo."_ He started, offering his hand for the fox like stranger to take.   
  
_"Minhyun."_ The man answered briefly before extending his hand to envelope Seongwoo with his own's. 

  
  
He gasped at the interaction, not really expecting that the man, Minhyun, would take his introduction well. From the looks of it, it's not everyday the latter meets someone as straightforward as Seongwoo. He quite looked like someone who always has his guard up  — wherever possible, even with his friends. 

  
  
He felt more attacked when Minhyun gave him a small smile that eventually lead him to saying, _"I must be lucky enough to have met an angel, beautiful as you."_ in a small voice.

  
  
That line somehow elicited a laugh from Minhyun  — his laugh, a little robotic for his taste but has a nice ring to it. Even mentioning a soft thank you for the compliment.   
  
  
He was so sure that that would be the end of their conversation but what he hadn't expected was for the other to actually open a new topic, about his job, about anything. With Seongwoo inserting a few cheesy lines in between. Their conversations came naturally like they've been two long lost friends catching up with one another.

 

  
But their conversations were cut to a close when the rain topped pouring. Both of them remembering they have other places they need to be in now. 

  
  
_"Thank you"_ , Minhyun had said. _"I really need to go now. Good bye."_ Minhyun's eyes were holding a silent promise as he looked at Seongwoo  — like they'll see each other again without even exchanging numbers or telling each other a see you again as they waved; both of them taking two different directions.

 

* * *

 

The second time that they meet was a little over a month. In the same place, under the shed roof of that particular flower shop, raining as heavily as the first time they met. Instead this time, the shop was open.  


  
Before Minhyun could show him his dazzling smile and greet him a hello, he held one finger up and excused himself as he entered the flower shop.

  
  
_"Hi!"_ The lady behind the counter greeted as if the weather wasn't gloomy outside, like it was just any typical sunny day. 

  
  
_"Hello. I'm actually looking for a bouquet of flowers."_ Seongwoo said as he scratched his head, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He motioned for the lady to come closer so he could whisper something. _"It's for the man outside. I'm not familiar with the flower's language but can you please arrange a bouquet for me that symbolizes first meetings?"_  
  
_"Kind of like, love at first sight?"_ The lady inquired further as she walked to the row of flowers near the counter.  
  
_"Yes! Exactly!"_ He said as he snapped his finger when the lady understood what he was actually asking for.   
  
_"Aha! This is Gloxinia. In the flower's language, it means love at first sight."_ The lady introduced the flower while she carefully picked out two of its available colors. _"Which one would you like, the red, purple or a mixture of both?"_  
  
_"I'll take the mixture of both, please."_  
  
  
By the time Seongwoo was finished inside the shop, the rain was also coming into a halt. As he gave the flowers to Minhyun _(the latter turned into a deep shade of red, probably because as he said that it was his first time being on the receiving end)_ , he naturally asked him if he would like to go on a date which made Minhyun nod his head aggressively.   
  
  
That day was officially the start of their relationship. It eventually lead them into more dates that lead into moving in together with hopes of a future.  


  
Seongwoo can say that just like any other relationships, theirs wasn't a smooth sailing one. Most of the time, they were happy but there are times where quarrels can't be prevented and problems kept on arising. Sometimes he was the cause, because let's face it, he was the child-like one while Minhyun's the matured one. There are times that Minhyun's the triggering subject, him getting jealous over Seongwoo's colleagues because apparently they were too close to Seongwoo.  
  
  
But what Seongwoo cannot forget was the happy times — just casually cuddling inside their apartment, making out, or even cooking each other's breakfast _(they're not great cooks by the way)_. It's the simplest of things that Seongwoo enjoys, just being with Minhyun. They spent their years of being in a relationship in the same routine. Yet, they didn't get tired of it.   
  
  
In all honesty, Seongwoo was definitely not expecting a relationship like this. Minhyun was not his first love but rather his true love _(some says that the first love never dies -- which is true, but true love can bury it alive)_ but he feels like it was his first. Minhyun made him feel things. He knows that if the latter decided to end up this relationship  — he knows he wouldn't be able to get back up.  
  
  
But I guess the universe has other plans.  
  
  
One night after work, he went home later than usual because of the project's deadlines. Minhyun was sitting in the kitchen, frowning from whatever he has seen on his phone.  
  
  
_"Did you go to work?"_ Seongwoo had asked with plain curiosity. He hadn't seen Minhyun getting dressed up to go to work earlier so he had assumed that the latter was inside their apartment the whole day.  
  
Minhyun almost jumped out of shock from hearing Seongwoo's voice, like a ghost suddenly appeared right in front of him.   
  
_"Why do you look like that aghast to see me?"_  
  
  
_"Seongwoo, I want out."_ came Minhyun's reply, leaving my questions left unanswered.  
  
_"Did you go to work?"_ Seongwoo repeated, shoving the unwanted feelings that were starting to build up inside him. Maybe he heard it wrong, he thought.  
  
  
_"I know you heard me, Seongwoo. I want out. I want to end this relationship."_ When Minhyun first said those words, he was clearly not looking at Seongwoo but the second time was what hurt Seongwoo the most.  Minhyun's eyes were filled with determination that even if Seongwoo disagreed with him, he would still push through.  


  
But Seongwoo was the stubborn one in the relationship. _"No, Minhyun. And that's final. Let's just go to sleep. Maybe the tiredness you've been experiencing this past few days are clouding your judgment."_  
  
_"I repeat, Seongwoo. I want out. I'm not in love with you anymore. I realized it just now. I can't even bear to see your face. And no, don't cry in front of me."_  
  
_"Who says I'm going to cry?"_ He yelled as he was clearly frustrated at Minhyun. The latter wouldn't even look at him after that display of determination he exhibited earlier. _"Let's just go to sleep, Min! Stop this nonsense."_  
  
Seongwoo figured that Minhyun can't take his stubbornness anymore, so this time he shouted. _"I have decided. I'm leaving! Please Seongwoo, let me go. Our relationship's eating us up! It's becoming toxic."_  
  
Seongwoo didn't know where he'd gotten the strength to ask this question but he did anyways. _"Do you still love me? Look at me, Minhyun. Look into my eyes."_ Seongwoo knew that once Minhyun looks at him and tells him he doesn't love him anymore, he would let Minhyun go.  
  
  
_"I don't love you anymore, Seongwoo."_ Minhyun had said while looking straight into his eyes  — those eyes that were once filled with love are now void of any emotion, just plain emptiness.  
  
  
_"Okay."_ was all Seongwoo could muster as a reply. He turned his back towards Minhyun and went inside the spare room, locking it behind his back. He couldn't bear being in the same room as Minhyun, he couldn't bear seeing Minhyun leave.  
  
  
He heard footsteps approach the door he's been using as a support to prevent himself from breaking down.  
  
  
_"Good bye, Seongwoo."_ was the last words Minhyun had said to him. 

 

* * *

 

_It's this day_ , Seongwoo thought. He was aimlessly wandering for miles now with unsure steps accompanying him. His legs were aching, but he couldn't care less. He just wanted to get away, to run off somewhere and never look back. He wanted to pretend that everything's alright, even when it's not.  


 

After miles of walking, his feet dragged him like it knows no bounds inside the cemetery. Obliged to follow, he stopped in front of a gravestone. A gravestone that has a name inscribed in it. _Hwang Minhyun_ , it states.

  
  
All the emotions he was trying to bottle up, surged through him like a storm disturbing a peaceful city without a warning. He was not crying but he might as well have been because that was what he's feeling.

  
  
He sat in front of the gravestone. _"Ong Seongwoo?"_ He hadn't even realized that he was staring out in the now gloomy sky when someone called for his name. It is non other than Yoon Jisung. Minhyun's colleague, an acquaintance of his as well. They met at a reunion party Minhyun attended and dragged him as his date. They we're once close but after their break-up, he cut all ties related to Minhyun. 

  
  
_"You're here after, what? Months?"_ Jisung asked that snapped him out of his reverie. 

  
  
_"A year to be exact."_ He answered. _"But if you count the months or years that I haven't seen or visited Minhyun, I can say it's been 2 years."_ Two freaking years. After Minhyun broke up with him, he disappeared like a smoke. Didn't even left any traces of him, like he didn't even exist, like everything that happened became ancient history  — forgotten by many. A year after that, he had heard the news. The news that broke his heart into a million pieces.  


 

  
Minhyun died. It turned out that he was very sick. He didn't want to be a burden to him so he endured the pain and made it seem like he fell out of love. He'd said hurtful words, for me to hate him. Seongwoo was willing to understand him, to forgive him after those banters but he didn't gave Seongwoo a chance. He pushed not only him, but everyone, away. If he just told Seongwoo, he would be a willing victim, he would be by his side in all his battles.   


  
_"You know what, we didn't know too. I just wanted to make it clear."_ Jisung started off. Of course, he already knew. Minhyun kept mum about his own battles. _"We all knew Minhyun as someone who's talkative regarding that ice-prince facade he always shows. But I never knew he would actually keep something this big from all of us."_ Jisung proceeded. Seongwoo guessed Jisung wanted to lighten the mood because he started telling Seongwoo stories about Minhyun, which the latter never told him.  


 

  
Somehow being reminded of him lightened up the mood. He remembered the day that they decided to camp outside to look at the stars because Minhyun has always been a huge fan of astronomy. He would talk for hours about his knowledge regarding the said topic and as much as Seongwoo wanted to stay awake, at some point, he always fell asleep. The next morning that he woke up, he saw Minhyun sulking. He wouldn't even talk to him for hours just to spite him.  


 

  
He was pulled out of his reminiscing when Jisung's phone rang.

  
_"Hello?"_ came Jisung reply. _"Okay. Just give me a moment and I'll be there."_ Then he hang up. _"The real reason why I'm here was to give you something. I know it's kind of late but I was hoping that I'll see you here today."_ The latter pulled off an envelope from his messenger bag. After exchanging phone numbers in hopes of catching up with one another, goodbyes were exchanged.

 

* * *

 

After his encounter with Jisung in the cemetery, Seongwoo became more lost — confused, even. He was walking, walking, walking until he came to a halt, and somehow ended up in front of his and Minhyun's shared apartment.

 

  
He was contemplating whether he will continue his journey into their former humble abode but his hands has a mind of its own -- already reaching for the knob for him to turn.  Once he was inside, memories came flooding nonstop. It has been, what, a year  and a half since he last saw the state of their house. Just like from before, it was still clean, courtesy of Minhyun of course.    


  
  
After their break up, Minhyun moved out of the house as fast as he fell out of love. One night they were happy, the other night they were enveloped with sorrow and sadness. Seongwoo, tried to keep the memories, so he stayed. But after a few months, he just couldn't take it anymore. Every corner, every part -- it all screams Minhyun.   


_(When they first bought this apartment, everything was in place already. The previous owner was humble enough to include the furnitures in their contract, so they wouldn't need to find and buy new ones. From the sofas, beds, and tables, to the appliances, even including the tv. But Minhyun, turned them all into his, like he owned everything right from the start without intending to.)_  


 

  
Most of their time were spent in the living room. From the sofa big enough to handle to tall men, one buff and one lanky. Cuddles, laughs, hugs, and kisses were shared there. Minhyun's sweet whisperings while they were watching a movie, that always distracts Seongwoo from the movie and they would always end up making out. The i love you's shared in between kisses — it's all coming back to Seongwoo.   
  
  
Seongwoo couldn't take the pain after being reminded of the memory so he ran to his bedroom (the spare room from before) and opted to sit in the window sill. Once settled in, he tore open the envelope. What's the sense of delicately opening it when he knows that what's inside will kill him?  Just as he expected, it was a letter. A letter clearly folded into two, written in a fox stationary that exudes Minhyun. The latter has an enormous collection of fox items, which explains the stationary.   


>   
>    
>  _Hi, Seongwoo, my honey bunch, my Ongcheongie, the love of my life._  
>    
>    
>  _If you're reading this, it means I'm no longer living here on Earth. I may be floating above, a star shining down on you on your darkest nights, or maybe I was reincarnated as a bird annoying the hell out of you -- I know you dislike them because they always find a way to ruin your day. Remember that time when some bird decided to rest on top of your head and leave some of its residue? Oh that was soooo hilarious, you were sulking the whole day that I have to bribe you with my kisses._  
>    
>    
>  _Anyways, I just want to say I miss you, so fucking much. That it hurt me when I said those words to you before, how I fell out of love when in truth, I was falling much more deeper with you. You do know I'm a risk taker, I don't believe in what ifs (because there's no such thing as what ifs) but I was scared, I was scared that I'll break you even more if I choose to be selfish. So I had to let you go._  
>    
>    
>  _You were so bright, Seongwoo. You light up everybody's day. I couldn't take away that brightness. I want you to live your life the way you lived before, without me in it. But every fucking day after I made that resolution, I became weaker with my resolve — I knew that I couldn't let you go. Every single day, you gave me a reason to stay, to fight off this sickness with you; but every time you smile, the way the skin beside your eyes crinkles, the way your crooked teeth shows -- I just knew I couldn't take away your freedom. I didn't want to trap you into this hellhole. _  
>    
>    
>    
>  _It was already selfish of me to have led you on, the first time that we met on that rainy day? That was the day that I knew about this sickness. I knew right then and right there that I wouldn't let people in so easily because I was afraid that if the time comes, they'll be broken into tiny pieces all because of me. But you, you charmed your way into my heart. I thought to myself that day that we wouldn't cross paths again the next time so I accepted your introduction._  
>    
>    
>  _But boy how I was so so wrong. It took a while, but after a month we met again coincidentally, on that flower shop with the raining pouring fast and hard like before. You excused yourself and entered the flower shop, coming back with a bouquet of gloxinias at hand. You even had the audacity to look cocky and shy at the same time._  
>    
>    
>  _That day was phenomenal and it marks the start of our relationship, you already took me out on date without really knowing me. You started waxing poetics on how beautiful I am, that you couldn't pass up the opportunity of dating and knowing me. It was fun, our first date. When I got home, I searched for the meaning of gloxinias. I was not familiar with the language of the flowers but as soon as I saw its meaning, I couldn't agree more. I saw you. I fell in love with you at first sight, my love._  
>    
>    
>  _It was such a brief encounter but the feelings you instilled on me? They were not meant to be kept but they were raging to be let out. I didn't — hadn't expected this. _  
>    
>    
>  _You are my life, Seongwoo._  
>    
>    
>  _Seeing you broken because of me was not something I was willing to gamble. But it turns out that I did it, unintentionally. You might think that I disappeared from your life completely after that break up but I didn't. I stayed near. Looking after you. Anonymously sending you food whenever I know you haven't eaten, asking for your friends to come over so you wouldn't weep in sorrow — I couldn't quite recall all the little things that I did, but I just want to let you know that I didn't leave you._  
>    
>    
>  _I'm so so sorry if I have caused a havoc in your perfectly led life. I'm so sorry if I have been a distraction to your outstanding career, but if you'll ask me if I would do it again? I certainly would. But in another life, I would include you in my battles. I regret this much._  
>    
>    
>  _You taught me a lot of things, Seongwoo. And one of them was to love wholly, you were the reason I even made it this far, I fought my sickness for you. I wanted to come back to you, whole minus the sickness but it seems that the universe has other plans. Earlier, the doctor had said that I've only got a few days to live. He said, "You should spend the rest of your days with your loved ones, Minhyun. Tell them you love them, pepper them with hugs and kisses instead of moping around and letting this sickness kill you. Give them the proper closure that they deserve/d." But I didn't listen, you know how stubborn I can get at times._  
>    
>    
>  _So instead of seeking out for you, I wrote this letter. I realized that I haven't really given you the proper closure that you deserved, Seongwoo. I know this wouldn't suffice but I couldn't let you see the state I'm in right now. The perfect human being that you fell in love with? He's all gone, replaced by a skinny, bald man._  
>    
>    
>  _I love you, Seongwoo. More than you can ever imagine. Flaws and all. In another life, I know I would also find you and fall in love with you. I would kiss you senseless until you forget your name and replace it with mine._  
>    
>    
>  _Thank you for being the brightest sun the universe could have ever given me. Thank you for being the sunshine to my darkest days and the moonlight whenever uncertainties mess with my thoughts._  
>    
>  _I'm so lucky to have found you in that one rainy day. I'll always treasure that memory in my mind, wherever I am._
> 
>  
> 
> _And please.... please don't lock yourself up with the memories of me. I hope someday, you'll see me as a happy memory that will not hinder you if ever you'll find another love rather than preventing yourself of the new opportunities that may present itself._  
>    
>  _I will never get tired of loving you always keep that in mind._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Goodbye, Seongwoo. Till we meet again._
> 
> _Love, Hwang Minhyun._

  
  
Seongwoo was rendered speechless after reading Minhyun's letter. Tears won't stop running as soon as he started, some eventually landing on the paper, messing the writings up.

 

 

  
He tried very hard to conceal his feelings but one word from Minhyun is all it takes for his world to crumble down. 

 

 

  
_"I'm sorry, Min. If I cursed you after you broke up with me without really knowing your intentions and what you're going through."_ Seongwoo stared at the sky, he hopes that wherever Minhyun is, he can hear the words he's been dying to say. _"I'm thankful that I have met someone as kind as you. You are beautiful, inside and out. You try not to let people know how much of a softie you are with your facade, but I can see through you."_  
  
  
He paused. Another sob escaped him. _"I cannot promise you that I will not think of you from time to time but what I can promise you is that I will live as a better person. Thank you for being you, thank you for everything. I love you, forever and always."_  
  
  
Maybe this was the closure Seongwoo needed. He feels lighthearted after reading Minhyun's goodbye letter. Like the thorns buried deep in his heart are slowly being picked out one by one.  
  
  
As he looks at their shared apartment, Seongwoo thought that it's time and it will be the last as he closes the door to their apartment.  
  
  
  
It's time for him to let Minhyun go.

 

 

It will be hard, he knows that much, but the memory of him will always, always stay.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thank you for reading this mess of a fic that I've created. Irdk how I managed to finish this in my haze-induced self????
> 
>  
> 
> The title came from Super Junior's One More Chance, this song actually gave me the inspiration to write this before. The song's meaning completely differs from the fic!! I just love that song so fucking much.
> 
>  
> 
> I dedicate this to the cult, we love angst right? Just kidding!!!


End file.
